wonderlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
'General FAQ' What's the difference between these main characters? Each of them has different original points and inherent skills. For details on the main characters, click [[Characters|'here']]. How to recover HP and SP? In addition to having something to eat to recover HP and SP, pressing ALT +1 to sit down and having a good rest can also recover HP and SP. If you have a bathtub or a shower in your tent, it can be used to speed up recovery. How to collect? Left click on items to collect. Mushrooms,flowers, wood and shale can also be collected by left clicking on them. After breaking boxes, treasure cases, casks and vases, you will find useful items inside. How to use a vacuum? Click on collecting points after the vacuum has been equipped. How to use fishing rod? Open inventory when you are close to the water. Double click it to begin fishing. How to get a tent? Talk to the Astrologian in Kelan Village. How to use a tent? Open inventory and click tent to open it. You can close the tent by right clicking it. Tent can be used as a commercial real estate to do business. If other players' tents block your way, you can right click to move forward, or choose not to display the players' tents from the character information display in system options. How to select many items and move them up at the same time? Press Ctrl while you drag multiple items from one spot to another. Type in the number you want to transfer and click confirm. How to use alchemy? Compounding is alchemy. The result of compounding is related to the level of alchemy. At the bottom of your game screen, click on the compound icon. In the screen that appears, select at least two items by left clicking on each one time. Then, at the bottom, click on synthesis. How to use world chat? A wireless radio set will be given upon completing the Dinner Incident quest. Then World chat can be used by spending 15 SP. How to run a vending stall? Click on Commerce Money (indicated by the icon of gold) at the top of your game screen. Choose the type of stall you want to open. Place the items you want to sell in the available spots and set the price. Finally, click "Set a Stall" to open shop. Movement is not allowed while running a vending stall. Also you cannot trade or sell items or pets until you reach level 10. What if pet inventory is full? Hotels in towns are used to shelter pets. How to visit other players' stall? Double click the stall names. How to get a coconut? Click the coconut tree to get a Coconut located on the first beach you begin the game at (coordinates are: X:502 Y:675). What are those "X and Y" coordinates? On the bottom right hand side of your game screen is the name of the server you're currently playing on, the current region you're in, and your map coordinates. X is for your horizontal position, and Y is for your vertical position. How to meet enemies? There are two different kinds of enemies.One has been indicated on map. You will enter a fight automatically upon meeting them. The other will be met randomly while you are walking. How to return to the city? You can return to city by the spawn point in system option. What is the punishment after characters die? If characters die, you will lose your experience you'll either be spawned or just leave the fight with 1 hp. How to set nickname? There is a nickname setting in Social or press "Ctrl+E" to set a nickname under the "Social" tab. How to get tent enlarged? Talk to the Official in Holy Village to get your tent enlarged by giving him a Title Deed and 5 stars. How to use Resource Recycling Put items into Resource Recycling to make new items. A confirmation screen will appear to let you know if recycling the item will regenerate into another item. What if the warehouse does not have enough space? Build a Storeroom to store items or make use of Coin-Op Games to store. How to cancel selected items while compounding? Right click on items you want to cancel. How to use computer? After it starts to make a prop, click pause, repeat this operation five times and click on the computer to check out scheduling. What to do if the gun is broken? You can get another where you get it for the first time. How to use Stone Knife and planner tool? Drag them on the work platform,and then click the platform. How to PK? Click the PK button located at the top right of the game screen (first button on the list), then the player you want to fight. How to cancel the action for next step during a battle? Right click. How to fight automatically? There is a function on the Remote Control for you to fight automatically. If you cast spells, the function will allow you to continue to cast spells until you don't have enough HP or SP. Then ordinary attack. More information on auto-playing can be found on the Remote Control page. What should I do if I forgot my quest content? Go find the Astrologian in Kelan Village, she will give a notepad from which you can know all the information about your quests. Why are my pets lost? If your pets' Friendship {Amity} is less than 20, they will be more likely to run away and the pets are no longer able to join battle, They will remain loyal if their {Amity} is more than 20. so it's important to increase the {Amity} of as many of your pets as possible. How to increase pets' Friendship? By doing some special quests or improving your pets' levels, you can increase the pets' Friendship. There is a heart shape at the bottom right corner of the interface, what does that stand for? It is the "Make Friends" function, the heart shape will appear when someone who is perfect for you is approaching (Perfection is estimated by using objective personal information). How to obtain cheap replenishments? You can obtain some raw material by fishing,and then use a pan or some other tools to cook them to obtain cheap replenishment. How to ride on pets? Click the "group" icon, click on the "Rest" button for the pet you want to ride, and choose "ride". How to unlock new skills? You can unlock new skills by leveling up your player. When you level up you add points to Agility, Wisdom, Intelligent, Strength and Constitution. Click on the 'skills' menu on the bottom right hand corner and you'll see how many points you need to get the skill 'Item FAQ' Q:What is the bloody armlet for? The Bloody Armlet is used in the quest to get Sam. What is maid outfit for? The Maid Outfit is used in the quest to get Elin. how do I get tent palette It can be obtained by Purchasing it from the Item Mall, sometimes, you can also get it by purchasing certain Item Mall packs and boxes, you can also buy it from other player's shops. How do I get crude oil? You can either compound it (food oil+coal), gather it from Oslya oil resource, or recycle coconut oil. How do I know if I'm overpaying? Check Price Guide 'Design FAQ' Where do I get (X) design plan? |} Category:Basics